


Those Who Wait

by DarthTromeros



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTromeros/pseuds/DarthTromeros
Summary: You aren’t sure if your heart is pounding because of the fear that you’re doing something wrong or the rush that comes with sleeping with someone for the first time, or if it’s a mixture of both and the fact that it’s somewhere between 3 and 4 AM.





	Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for trans men with bottom dysphoria, Dadsona is trans and such genitalia is featured.

Robert leaves a slow trail of lazy kisses down your abdomen, each small peck drawing closer and closer to his destination between your legs. You watch him as he parts them and lowers himself to take you into his mouth, to slip his fingers between your folds, to nuzzle his nose against your skin and scratch his beard against your thighs. And then he glances up and sends you a knowing wink.

You groan.

This is the first time he’s allowed himself to touch you like this. You aren’t sure if your heart is pounding because of the fear that you’re doing something wrong or the rush that comes with sleeping with someone for the first time, or if it’s a mixture of both and the fact that it’s somewhere between 3 and 4 AM.

He moves his fingers inside of you with ease, and his tongue rolls against you in a way that causes your hips to twitch involuntarily and your legs to fold around his body like cliffs. He’s doing this because he knows how badly you wanted this, and you know how badly he’s wanted this, and you know that from the way his eyes clouded up whenever your fingers lingered too long against his when he helped you with whittling or when your lips were only inches away from his.

Maybe that’s why he’s so resigned in his movements, why he treats you as if you would break if he fucked you roughly against the wall, no matter how much you might have wanted it. He was scared of it.

Before all this, he asked you if you thought anyone could ever love him, not just for the sex, not just for the quips and antics, but could ever  _ really  _ love him for him, flaws and all.

“I think so,” you said to him. “But it’s a two-way street, you know.”

So this was his idea of trying. When he kissed you again it felt  _ so good _ , because you had tried all this time to just be friends for his benefit, for his recovery, but there was something about kissing him that felt  _ so right _ , that made the world sigh with relief.  When you asked if kissing him was okay, if you should leave before it got out of control, he told you no and kissed you again before you could ask again.

You could tell that he was used to being rough by the way his fingernails sunk like lead into your back and his teeth bit around your lower lip and he pushed you into the couch, tasting like cigarettes and burning your chin with his stubble. For all you cared he could have bent you over the coffee table and fucked you right there, but instead he interrupted himself to gruffly say, “My bedroom’s that way. If you’d like.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you want to or not?”

Of course you did.

No sooner had you stood up then he took you back in his arms, shoving you against the wall and kissing you harder than he had before. Soft moans rose from the back of his throat before he pulled away to shake his jacket off his shoulders and tug off his shirt, and you barely had the time to marvel at how unusually fit he is for a man his age before he was nibbling and sucking at your neck.

It was embarrassing how long you’ve fantasized about this. That’s what you were thinking about when you were more focused on his lips than the credits of whatever essential movie classic he chose to show you that night, or the way his jaw loosened when he sent you a rare smile. You’ve thought about where you would place every kiss if you ever had the chance, how you’d straddle him, what you’d moan to encourage him. You couldn’t help but hope that maybe he’s done the same when he moaned your name softly against our lips.

He allowed you to push him back onto his mattress and sit on top of him to take off your shirt, but as soon as you asked him if this was okay again he flipped you onto your back and took off your pants to prove his eagerness. When he kissed you again, you had no choice but to allow yourself to melt into him. When he started to drift down your abdomen was when you lost your mind.

It isn’t surprising that Robert is that good with his mouth.

“Fuck, Robert,” you gasp as he brushes against your clit just right. “ _ Fuuuck. _ ”

A laugh rumbles in his throat and buzzes on his lips. He deepens the strokes of his fingers and swirls his tongue around your clit over and over until you come, your chest heaving and knuckles discolored around tufts of Robert’s hair. He waits until your panting subsides a bit before he presses his lips against your right thigh once, twice, and then returns to kiss you on the mouth. His arm swings down to prop up your hip and wrap your leg around him, and when he pushes forward you can feel his cock prodding against your stomach through his pants.

Your fingers slip between your bodies and fumble with the button of his pants, and you wait patiently for him to shake them off and dig for a condom in his side table, eyes glued to his torso. Damn, he has a great body.

“Sorry,” he mumbles as he turns his attention back to you, and you hardly have time to tell him it was no problem at all because his lips are against yours again and his arm embraces you to him. The thought that there couldn’t be anything in the world better than being underneath him, hugging him, flashes in your mind, but it ceases immediately when you feel him enter you.

Fuck. When was the last time you got laid?

“Ooh,” Robert exhales. He rocks his hips forward. “Damn.”

It was a tight fit, alright.  _ Fuck _ , it felt amazing. But then did being with Robert in general, the way he made your chest light and your head fuzzy, made you conscious of how fast your heart was beating in your ears. And you had to sit there for months, tracing his jawline with your eyes and pretending like you were just a friend and nothing more.

“Ah,  _ shit _ ,” Robert moans. His pace quickens. The mattress squeaks loudly beneath you.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, this was it. Your arms lock around his neck and you sink your teeth into his earlobe before moaning into it. “Fuck me harder.” Words you’ve wanted to say for months.

Robert swears again, head dropping forward as he thrusts his hips forward and back.

“Robert, fuck me harder.”

That really got him.

You suddenly push forward to topple him onto his back, and with a knowing grin you grind your hips down on him.

He instantly grabs your hips, swearing loudly, neck craning back, teeth thrashing. You bend forward to suck on his neck, hard enough to leave little marks dotting across his skin while he leaves scratches like vines down your hipbones to match.

“Fuck me,” you moan again, and his hips jerk forward along with yours, again and again until he finally climaxes with a grimace.

You did it. You fucked Robert Small.

Oh god. You fucked Robert Small.

A panic settles in as he pants underneath you. What comes after fucking Robert Small? After you roll off him and he throws away the condom? Do you cuddle? Is he cold?

When you both climb into bed again, you see that he looks tired but also the most relaxed you’ve ever seen him, with the afterglow lighting up each crevice of his face and the small smile on his lips.

“Hey,” you murmur.

“Hm?”

“You okay?”

“Just awful.”

You hesitantly reach out to brush a strand hair off his forehead.

“I mean, are we okay?”

“Ever heard of friends with benefits?” he answers.

“Is that what’s good for you?”

He purses his lips for a moment. “No, it isn’t.”

You bite your lip as your heart drops to your stomach. Shit, you judged this whole thing wrongly. “I’m sorry.”

Robert’s brow furrows. “What?”

“I’m just supposed to be a friend and I thought that maybe--”

“I meant that maybe I want something more than that.” He sighs and rolls onto his back. “I’ve been making good progress, so says my therapist.”

“So why haven’t you talked to me in over a month? Made me think like I did something awful.”

“I could be asking you the same thing.”

“I didn’t want to impede where I shouldn’t,” you reply, defensiveness edging your voice.

“What, because you have a crush on me?”

There’s a pause. “You’re teasing me now.”

“I thought you were over it,” he started. “With Amanda leaving and all. I thought maybe that dating would be the last thing you’d want to worry about.”

“So that’s what you want, then?”

He sits up suddenly, ruffling his hair back with his left hand. “I still have a way to go, you know. In therapy. But we’ve talked a lot about… my wife and my drinking, and I realized that I, uh...”

“You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to say,” you say quickly when he goes silent.

“No, I think it… helps.” His eyes drift to the bedsheets and he continues with, “I didn’t see a point for dating. No point to get attached to someone like me. That’s why I stopped messaging you. I thought maybe you figured out I was all wrong for you. But I know better now. I  _ am  _ better. And I can’t act like I don’t feel more than just normal, friendly feelings towards you anymore.”

You can’t suppress a soft, sad grin. “You’ve come a long way.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yeah.”

There’s a glimmer of a smile on his lips, but it quickly vanishes as he brings you close to him again and buries his face into your neck.

“Thanks,” he mumbles.

You could say the same back, because it’s been years since anyone’s made you feel like this, feel so warm and safe.

“Thanks for being honest,” you murmur back.

The quick squeeze he gives you reassures you that everything is perfectly alright.

 


End file.
